


Выбор сдающего

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Мэтт планирует обеспечить Широ перепихон; у Широ дурное предчувствие насчёт этого.— Широ. Приятель. Я клянусь всем, что у меня есть святого…— Ты атеист, — возражает Широ.— ...я клянусь могилой Карла Сагана и именем Нила Деграсса Тайсона, — держит удар Мэтт, — что если ты отправишься домой один сегодня, это будет твоим личным выбором, анепотому что у тебя не будет других вариантов.





	Выбор сдающего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dealer's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363188) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> **От автора:**  
>  «Повседневная аушка или вроде того, потому что мне хотелось, чтобы Лэнс и Кит забрали Широ домой из клуба и объездили его, как жеребца. Порно с самыми мелкими штрихами сюжета, проблемами с телом Широ, диспутом вафли против блинчиков и Широ, отдающимся, как чемпион (хах!)»

Широ робеет, шаги его всё больше замедляются по мере того, как они приближаются к клубу. Мэтт замечает это скорее раньше, чем позже — печально — и сворачивает красочное описание своего диссертационного исследования, чтобы перегородить Широ путь.

— Окей, серьёзно, ты опять за своё?

— Гм, — Широ не может заставить себя посмотреть Мэтту в глаза. Вместо этого он бросает взгляд на ту сторону улицы, где кучки людей стоят в мерцающем неоне и сигаретной дымке.

— Говорят, бог троицу любит, — Мэтт звучит отвратительно весело, не сердито, и тепло улыбается, когда он косится. — Широ. Приятель. Я клянусь всем, что у меня есть святого…

— Ты атеист, — возражает Широ.

— ...я клянусь могилой Карла Сагана и именем Нила Деграсса Тайсона, — держит удар Мэтт, — что если ты отправишься домой один сегодня, то только потому, что это станет твоим личным выбором, а не потому что у тебя не будет других вариантов.

С одной стороны, Мэтт питает глубокое неизменное почтение к Карлу Сагану и Нилу Деграссу Тайсону. С другой стороны — рука Широ. Вернее, протез с той стороны, где эта рука должна быть.

— Ты мой лучший друг с шестого класса. Я уверен, что ты просто обязан был это сказать.

Мэтт закатывает глаза, один в один как когда он допытался, почему прошли годы с тех пор, когда Широ в последний раз кого-то снимал.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так. Можешь сказать мне об этом утром, если закончишь сегодняшний день в слезах в своей одинокой постели. А теперь идём.

Он хватает настоящую ладонь Широ и тащит его за собой, игнорируя физические законы инерции, соотношения масс и силы, которые говорят, что он не должен быть способен сдвинуть Широ с места. Но законы физики ничего не могут сделать с Холтом, который закусил удила, так что Широ платит за вход и идёт за Мэттом в клуб, несмотря на все свои опасения. В крайнем случае, у него будет возможность сказать Мэтту, насколько он был не прав, и её он упускать не собирается.

В клубе тусклое освещение и громко бьётся музыкальный пульс, а танцпол полон ритмично двигающихся людей. Некоторые правда танцуют — но в основном они просто используют танец, как прикрытие непристойного поведения. Пожалуй, Широ догадывается, почему этот клуб называется «Мясной рынок».

Мэтт тащит Широ мимо танцпола прямо к бару и берёт им по двойной текиле раньше, чем Широ успевает возразить.

— Пей, — командует он, перекрикивая грохот, и подкрепляет слово делом: облизывает и посыпает солью свою руку, а потом приканчивает оба шота один за другим, тут же обращая на Широ выжидающий взгляд. (Широ уже давно завязал с попытками понять, как Мэтт до сих пор не получил алкогольное отравление, с учётом его сложения и откровенно поразительного количества выпивки, которое он может уговорить, если захочет).

Широ вздыхает, поднимает тост за неизбежное похмелье и опрокидывает первый шот. Текила обжигает глотку; соль и лайм жалят потрескавшиеся губы, а Мэтт просто постукивает носком, пока он не повторяет всё сначала.

Алкоголь разливается теплом в животе, едва он бросает дольку лайма в свой опустевший шот; Мэтт коротко кивает, одобряя.

— Отлично, — кричит он, — летай свободно, маленькая птичка, и не забудь про презервативы, которые я тебе дал!

На этом он поворачивается и ныряет в толпу на танцполе, моментально скрываясь из виду.

В том, как горит его лицо, Широ винит текилу, а не своего кошмарного лучшего друга или взгляды тех людей у бара, которые находились достаточно близко, чтобы услышать это. Он проводит ладонью по лицу и заказывает пиво, размышляя, как долго ему нужно здесь проторчать, чтобы с чистой совестью взять такси и не быть высмеянным за своё малодушие.

***

— ...и не забудь про презервативы, которые я тебе дал!

Кит фыркает, когда невысокий очкарик бросается на танцпол, потому что предвидел это с первой минуты, как Коротышка притащил своего высокого друга к бару и влил в него текилу. Высокий друг держится зажато и смущённо, как кто-то, кто на самом деле не хочет здесь находиться. Кит удивлён тем, что он не берёт курс на дверь сразу, как остаётся в одиночестве. Потом Кит видит, что он проверяет время на телефоне, а бармен ставит ему пиво. Честный значит, и всё-таки — здесь против воли.

Кит знает, с какой стороны тут можно зайти.

Ничего сложного в том, чтобы позволить толпе отнести его ближе к парню, кажется, ещё краснеющему (нет, это шрам, пересекший его нос), и — ничего себе — у него чертовски навороченный протез.

Кит пересматривает свою первичную оценку (взволнованный тридцатилетний девственник) в сторону чего-то потенциально более интересного.

— Эй! — выкрикивает он, а когда парень не поднимает взгляда от пива, легко толкает, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Я Кит.

Да, перед ним точно не девственник, с таким лицом в девственниках не сидят; у него сильная челюсть и убийственный взгляд, а прядь белых волос должна бы смотреться, как выпендрёж не по возрасту, но не смотрится. Он удивлённо вскидывается на обращение.

— Чего?

— Меня зовут Кит, — повторяет он. И на случай, если его плохо поняли, добавляет: — А тебя?

Парень сконфуженно смотрит на него, будто думая, как лучше удрать отсюда, но, поколебавшись, отвечает:

— Широ.

Это не то место, где флирт и ловкие подкаты заканчиваются интрижками, но Кита это не напрягает. Из достоверного источника он знает, что не очень-то хорош в разговорах. Действия, впрочем — он очень хорош в действиях.

Он наклоняется к парню — Широ — и ему больше не нужно кричать так громко, он оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить пряные нотки одеколона; он говорит:

— Потанцевать хочешь?

Широ удивлённо смотрит на него огромными глазами.

— Чего?

Кит вспоминает о том, как друг Широ затащил его в здание и влил в него два шота, и пусть он никогда не разбирался в людях, он думает, что может угадать кое-что об этом конкретном человеке. 

— Хочешь потанцевать? — повторяет он, наклоняясь ближе и опуская пальцы на запястье Широ. — Со мной?

Грешно и стыдно, что настолько горячий парень может удивляться такому предложению, но он выглядит удивлённым. Шокированным, возможно. 

— Я… — он умолкает и изучающе смотрит на Кита. — Ты друг Мэтта?

Вау. Киту много чего хочется об этом сказать, но проще вскинуть брови.

— Кто нахрен такой Мэтт? — вероятно, тот коротышка, Кита не волнует. — Ты хочешь танцевать или нет? — может, Широ просто натурал, или Кит не в его вкусе.

Широ выглядит потерянным ещё мгновение, а потом его лицо разглаживается. Он поднимает пиво и делает глоток, глядя Киту в глаза — нет, бросая ему вызов.

— Не знаю. Ты?

Очень жаль, что Широ не в курсе: Кит живёт, чтобы принимать вызовы.

Кит ухмыляется ему, во всяком случае, показывает зубы, и тянется за полупустой бутылкой, забирая её из кибернетических пальцев Широ. Обхватывает губами горлышко и допивает пиво, не отводя от Широ взгляда, а потом ставит опустевшую бутылку на стойку.

— Ага. Конечно, хочу, — он приближается к Широ и намеренно сплетает свои пальцы с холодными металлическими. — Давай. Пошли.

Широ ошеломлённо моргает, но позволяет Киту увести его в толпу на танцполе.

Кому нужен шаблонный флирт, в конце концов?

***

Широ не знает, чем его прибило больше: текилой, медленно разливающейся по венам томительным жидким огнём, или остро блеснувшей улыбкой Кита, но отчего-то у него кружится голова. Что ещё могло заставить его пойти на переполненный танцпол за Китом, каждый следующий шаг которого плавно перетекает в движение под музыку, когда он поворачивается к Широ. Он дарит ему ещё одну из этих своих острых улыбок и шагает навстречу, скользит ладонями по его груди и кладёт их на плечи.

— Давай, — говорит Кит — или Широ так кажется, потому что на танцполе ещё громче — и обнимает руками его шею, прижимаясь всем телом, отчего крепкое и всеохватное тепло прокатывается от горла Широ до паха, стоит Киту пошевелиться.

Прошло чертовски много времени с тех пор, как Широ делал что-то такое, но, похоже, некоторые вещи тело не забывает: Широ находит его бёдра и они отлично ложатся в ладони, когда он ловит ритм.

Глаза Кита блестят из-под растрёпанной чёлки, светятся одобрением.

Иисусе, он забыл, что такое чувствовать движение другого тела так близко, забыл, как здорово ощущать чужое тепло. Двигаться с басовым ритмом музыки, льющейся из колонок, слишком громкой для понимания, нужной только для движения.

Широ расслабляется с ним, растворяется в жаре Кита и медленном горении алкоголя в своём кровотоке, и даже не слишком смущается, когда у него начинает вставать.

Кит может почувствовать это наверняка, он вжимается в Широ так плотно, что ошибиться нельзя. Когда ритм музыки меняется, он медленно улыбается Широ и трётся о него бёдрами.

Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить дыхание Широ сбиться, а кровь — ещё быстрее потечь к члену.

Улыбка Кита становится шире; он притягивает его за шею, достаточно близко, чтобы прижаться губами к уху.

— Два варианта, если ты хочешь их услышать, — дыхание обжигает кожу Широ. — Первый: мы валим туда, где поукромнее, и я отсасываю тебе, — он прикусывает ухо Широ, пока сказанное прокатывается по его позвоночнику, взрываясь солнечной вспышкой в животе. — Или второй: ты едешь с нами домой и позволяешь нам затрахать тебя до беспамятства.

— Иисусе, — выдыхает Широ раньше, чем его мозг догоняет либидо. — Подожди. «Нам»?

Кит отстраняется и дарит ему кошачью усмешку, прежде чем Широ чувствует тепло того, кто прижимается к нему со спины.

— Нам, — повторяет он.

Парень позади опускает подбородок на плечо Широ и сообщает:

— Я Лэнс, — и забирается ладонями в передние карманы джинсов Широ.

— Чего? — говорит Широ. — Чего?

***

Лэнс никогда не признается Киту, конечно, но чёрт, Кит знает, кого кадрить. Он даже не может обвинить парня в невежестве, не когда чувствует, насколько тесны его джинсы. Он вжимается бёдрами в его задницу, это произведение искусства на века, и лижет горло.

— Поехали к нам домой, великолепный, — говорит он парню, который всё ещё дрожит между ними. — Удовольствие гарантировано, или мы вернём деньги.

Странно, но парень каменеет на это, и совсем не забавным образом.

Прежде, чем он успевает сделать что-то ещё, Кит бросает на Лэнса неодобрительный взгляд и наклоняется.

— Это метафора, — уточняет он. — Никаких настоящих денег!

Странно, но окей, ладно. Для начала неплохо.

— Если только ты не заинтересован в этом, — говорит он. — Я с вами в ролевых играх, если да.

— Срань господня, Лэнс, завали, — огрызается Кит, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на парня. — Прости, он идиот, я держу его только потому что не могу дотянуться до верхней полки.

— А я думал, из-за того, что я умею своим языком, — возражает Лэнс, но на самом деле они не обращают на него внимания.

Кит смотрит на парня по-настоящему настойчиво. Он начинает расслабляться, и эти невероятные плечи, на которые Лэнс уложил подбородок, немного смягчаются. Кит, должно быть, видит что-то, что очень ему нравится в этом парне, потому что он улыбается и тянет его вниз, и скользит языком в его рот.

Лэнс свистит им — Кит горяч, окей, и то, что он успел рассмотреть в их парне до того, как отправился за ними на танцпол, потрясающе тоже.

— Итак, — говорит он, когда Кит даёт парню вдохнуть. — Хочешь свалить отсюда или как?

Он чувствует напряжение в его теле, и как парень делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем сказать:

— Конечно. Почему нет?

О, да. Лэнс ухмыляется Киту и в ответ получает укоризненный взгляд — это немного обидно, вообще-то, потому что Лэнс ведёт себя абсолютно нормально... ой. Когда Кит вытаскивает их парня с танцпола, Лэнс наконец разглядывает его правую руку. Уродливая полоса рубцов поперёк бицепса, и сплошной металл ниже, там, где должна быть кожа.

Ну, блядь, теперь он чувствует себя мудаком. Ничего удивительного, что Кит на него так неодобрительно посмотрел.

Ладно, он просто должен загладить вину позже.

Лэнс не слишком удивлён шраму на лице, когда парень наконец поворачивается к нему и даёт на себя взглянуть. Ему явно прилетело какого-то дерьма, это кристально ясно, но по сути, кому не прилетало? Лэнс улыбается и неспешно окидывает его взглядом.

— У тебя есть имя, великолепный?

Парень всё ещё глядит настороженно, но отвечает: «Широ», и пока этого вполне достаточно.

Лэнс ухмыляется и придвигается, беря под металлическую руку и наклоняясь.

— Охренительно. Давайте свалим отсюда к чёрту, ага?

Широ смотрит на него; он всё ещё малость напряжён, а в его глазах — темнота, которой там не место, но в конце концов он кивает и позволяет Киту повиснуть на его второй руке.

— Конечно.

Кит наклоняется мимо Широ и сообщает:

— Ты ведёшь. Налог на мудачество.

— Да блин, серьёзно? — протестует Лэнс, но не очень-то искренне. — Ладно, но лучше тебе не доводить его на заднем сидении раньше, чем я хотя бы шанс получу.

Лицо Широ очаровательно розовеет, потом алеет, когда Кит подмигивает и говорит:

— Ну, видимо, тебе просто нужно ехать быстро, не так ли?

— О мой бог, — тихо произносит Широ, едва их обдаёт прохладным воздухом с улицы за дверью клуба. — Во что я ввязался?

Лэнс ухмыляется ему.

— Детка, мы тебя с ума сведём.

— О мой бог, — повторяет Широ, который, ну, вот вообще ни черта ещё не видел.

***

Что Широ понимает очень быстро, так это то, что ни Лэнс, ни Кит не преувеличивают, ну, ничего. Эти двое ведут его на улицу, дружески пререкаясь и буднично перекидываясь грязными ремарками о том, что они собираются сделать с Широ, когда привезут его домой. К этому времени Широ догоняет текилой, и это позволяет ему не обращать внимания на голос где-то в затылке, который твердит, что это всё происходит не взаправду.

Потом они добираются до парковки и Кит подгоняет его к заднему сидению.

— Не глупи, здесь полно места, вперёд, — и влезает за ним.

Пока Лэнс достаёт ключ зажигания и заводит двигатель, Широ узнаёт, что места действительно много, растягиваясь на сидении. Кит вписывается между его колен, блестя улыбкой в свете уличных фонарей, пока Лэнс трогается, и целует его снова.

Широ с трудом запоминает, что происходит дальше.

Кит целует его так, будто это единственная миссия его жизни, прокладывая себе дорогу в рот Широ, сталкиваясь языками. Ловит губу зубами и посасывает, чередуя медленные, глубокие поцелуи и горячие, требовательные, пока у Широ не начинает кружиться голова и саднить, покалывать рот, и он не толкается бёдрами вверх, в тяжесть тела Кита, лежащего на нём. Он слишком увлечён огнём, бегущим по его венам, чтобы беспокоиться о чём-либо ещё. Киту, похоже, это нравится; он мычит Широ в рот и скользит ладонями под его футболку, обрушиваясь сверху, неторопливо притираясь плотнее до искр из глаз. Широ сжимает плечо Кита, держась за спинку переднего пассажирского сидения, когда он стонет. Кит снова прикусывает его ухо, ловит зубами мочку, скользя руками по груди Широ.

Его должно беспокоить это, действительно должно — Широ перестаёт соображать, когда Кит гладит пальцами его соски, сжимает, одновременно посасывая кожу чуть ниже уха Широ — блядский боже!.. Широ бьётся головой об окно, выгибаясь навстречу пронизывающему, ноющему ощущению, и у него плавятся мозги от тепла чужих губ на глотке, от веса Кита между его бёдер и напряжения, свернувшегося узлом внизу живота…

— Мы на месте, — объявляет кто-то.

Широ стонет, когда Кит отстраняется и садится, убирая руки, лишая его тёплой тяжести своего тела, и…

Лэнс обернулся на водительском месте и смотрит на них. Его глаза тёмные и голодные.

— Иисусе, я так рад, что нас не остановили. Думаю, я мог выжать все восемьдесят на последнем отрезке.

Позже Широ будет в полной мере потрясён этим безрассудством. Прямо сейчас его не волнует, не когда у него так крепко и жарко стоит, что мокрое пятнышко смазки уже проступило на джинсах.

Кит ухмыляется ему и протягивает ладонь.

— Давай, идём.

— Ага, хорошо, — говорит Широ, беря его за руку и вылезая из машины вместе с ним.

Он упускает большую часть подробностей путешествия до спальни, но это, наверное, ничего — всё же Кит и Лэнс пригласили его не квартирой полюбоваться, если только не считать за тур по дому все вертикальные поверхности, к которым его прижимают и разворачивают, целуя. Может, это небольшой и очень узконаправленный тур? Да, это лучшее, что приходит ему в голову, когда он пьян от текилы и их ртов и рук, которые гораздо интереснее.

К тому времени, как они добираются до того, что вроде как похоже на их спальню, он едва дышит и знает, что Кит кусачий, но Лэнс — тот, кто любит оставлять метки; на его горле их уже дюжина, и позже Мэтт из-за этого ему покоя не даст. Широ потерял обувь и футболку где-то по дороге.

Пока Кит сбрасывает свои, Лэнс ведёт Широ прямо к кровати. Улыбается и толкает так, что матрас попадает ему под колени, и он наконец садится — чуть резче, чем собирался.

— Отлично, — Лэнс потирает руки, его глаза блестят. — Теперь моя очередь развлекаться с тобой, великолепный, — а потом берёт и опускается на колени между ног Широ и раздвигает их, наклоняясь и облизывая живот.

— О, мой бог, — Широ тяжело дышит, и мускулы вздрагивают под языком Лэнса.

Лэнс ухмыляется:

— О, я ещё даже не начал, — его пальцы деловито порхают над молнией Широ, щёлкают кнопкой, тянут застёжку вниз. Потом он щиплет Широ. — Давай, поднимайся.

— Я бы раздел его до того, как затащил в постель, — замечает Кит, когда Широ вскидывает бёдра, чтобы Лэнс мог потянуть вниз его джинсы и бельё.

— Кругом одни критики, — грустно говорит Лэнс, прежде чем наклоняется и заглатывает.

Буквально заглатывает; Широ не может дышать, оглушённый внезапным ощущением того, как горло Лэнса стискивается и дрожит вокруг головки, когда Лэнс мычит и вжимается носом в низ его живота, блестя глазами из-под ресниц. Широ комкает постельное бельё пальцами, задыхаясь, и из головы вылетает всё, кроме того, как ему _жарко, и тесно, и ДА_. Лэнс снова мычит, и Широ ничего не может с собой поделать; он дёргает бёдрами, будто способен погрузиться ещё глубже в горло Лэнса.

Лэнс движется вместе с ним, поднимаясь и позволяя Широ качнуть бёдрами, скользит ладонями по ним, и отзывается, когда у Широ хватает дыхания, чтобы застонать.

Он захлёбывается от жаркого рта Лэнса, от того, как его горло сжимает головку, когда он толкается, и почти забывает о Ките, пока тот не обхватывает его руками и не говорит прямо в ухо, что-то о талантливых ртах и терпении ерунды. Широ не особенно вслушивается, не когда каждый мускул натянут струной, так хорошо, так замечательно, когда кто-то есть за спиной, кто-то, кто держит его, пока он выгибается. Потом Кит ловит мочку его уха губами, и от Широ ничего не остаётся, кроме пронзающего удовольствия, которое вышибает дух, вымывает из головы все мысли, оставляя единственную — как здорово это чувствовать, и оставляет его обессиленным и оглушённым напоследок.

— Боже, — хрипит он, когда Лэнс выпускает его член изо рта и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, а потом ухмыляется.

Кит фыркает ему в плечо.

— Да, как я уже говорил, я терплю его не без причины.

Лэнс небрежно выставляет средний палец.

— Тоже люблю тебя, детка, — тянет он, садясь на корточки. Он снова улыбается, расстёгивая свои джинсы и обхватывая член. — Итак, теперь, когда мы немного разрядили обстановку. Что заказываешь?

Нечестно со стороны Лэнса задавать ему такие вопросы, когда он едва не высосал мозг Широ через член, а Кит скользит губами по его плечу, оставляя цепочку укусов — боже, это правое плечо, всё покрытое рубцами от шрапнели…

Кит точно чувствует, как он напрягается, но ведёт языком по здоровой коже, параллельно одному из шрамов, и опускает ладонь на грудь Широ, чтобы поиграть с соском. Как будто он не замечает. Как будто его вообще не волнует.

Широ дрожаще вздыхает.

— Я не знаю. Прошло много времени.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать; он наблюдает за Лэнсом, ища — он не знает, что, жалость или сочувствие, и не то чтобы он представляет, что будет делать, если увидит.

Улыбка Лэнса всего лишь становится шире.

— Ладно, хорошо, значит, это выбор сдающего. Неплохо для начала, — он поднимается на ноги одним лёгким движением и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Широ, уговорить его открыть рот и ощутить свой вкус на языке Лэнса.

Боже. Как это может быть настоящим?

Широ на самом деле не убеждён, что не спит, но если это так, то почему бы не насладиться этим сном, пока он длится. Он разжимает пальцы, отпуская простыни, и поднимает свою настоящую руку, чтобы надавить на затылок Лэнса, углубляя поцелуй, закрыть глаза и прильнуть к нему, услышать его удовлетворённый стон, когда Лэнс кладёт ладони на плечи Широ и гладит большими пальцами ключицы.

Кит кусает его в загривок, скользя руками по спине, проводит вдоль позвоночника и кладёт их на ягодицы. Он сжимает руки так сильно, что это почти больно, и мычит от удовольствия, когда Широ дрожит.

— М-м, тебе это нравится? — он снова стискивает пальцы на его заднице, и да, Широ нравится это. Кит кусается опять. — Нравится, когда _тебя_ трахают?

Широ стонет в рот Лэнса, и он немного отстраняется.

— Думаю, ему нравится, — он обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Когда Широ открывает глаза, Лэнс улыбается ему. — Что скажешь, хочешь, чтобы Кит тебя трахнул? Он командовать любит будь здоров, но он тебе крышу сорвёт.

— Задница твоя командовать любит, — бормочет Кит, — ничего плохого в том, чтобы помогать делу, окей? — он скользит пальцами по коже Широ, опускает их ниже, под него, трёт чувствительное место за яйцами, вычерчивая там круги. Ощущение катится вверх по позвоночнику Широ, плавно и настойчиво выталкивая стон. Кит продолжает двигать пальцами, медленно и безжалостно. — Ты хочешь этого?

— Боже, да, — говорит Широ.

Лэнс ухмыляется ему и наклоняется снова.

— Хороший выбор, — бормочет он между поцелуями. Кит окликает: _Лэнс_ , и он смеётся в губы Широ. — Он так любит командовать, — для Широ это звучит, как старый спор, из которого давно ушёл весь яд, и не осталось ничего, кроме нежности. — Да, да.

Матрас прогибается за спиной, когда Кит меняет положение, отстраняясь.

— Вы всё ещё полуодеты, парни, разберитесь уже с этим, — его голос звучит грубо, но руки нежны, когда он обхватывает Широ за плечи, и он догадывается отодвинуться от края матраса.

Лэнс поджимает губы.

— Ага, нет, Широ скорее на одну треть одет, — потом он стягивает его бельё и джинсы до конца и отбрасывает их в сторону. — Вот, так лучше?

— Становится, — Кит тянет Широ к себе и прижимается грудью к его спине. — Что ты собираешься делать, стоять там и смотреть на нас, как извращенец какой-то?

Широ кажется, будто Лэнс всерьёз это обдумывает; он постукивает пальцем по подбородку, а потом наконец качает головой.

— Может, в следующий раз, — он выпутывается из джинсов и зарывается в ящик тумбочки, а мозг Широ всё ещё висит на этом случайном «в следующий раз». Лэнс достаёт тюбик и протягивает Киту. — У меня есть другие идеи, — он сгребает презерватив и отдаёт Киту тоже, прежде чем обернуться и улыбнуться Широ. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поработать ртом?

Это звучит вызовом отчасти, и отчасти — установлением связи, будто Лэнс просто предложит следующую идею, если Широ откажется, и это... по-своему славно. Что он такой заботливый.

Широ прочищает горло и чувствует, как улыбка ползёт по его лицу — медленная, уверенная. Он так не улыбался уже давно.

— А что ты скажешь?

Лэнс смеётся, чисто и довольно.

— Идёт.

Он залезает на постель следом за ними, и на минуту всё становится беспорядочным, пока они разбираются, как удобнее устроиться. Лэнс опускается в изголовье, откидываясь на подушки, Широ лежит между его раздвинутых ног и Кит у изножья, скользит ладонями от его спины к бёдрам, лаская и разводя их в стороны.

Лэнс улыбается Широ и пропускает пряди его волос между пальцами.

— Итак? — Широ никогда не утверждал, что не амбициозен. Он отвечает на улыбку Лэнса своей собственной и наклоняется, проводя языком по члену Лэнса, медленно дразнит головку, пробуя гладкость и соль, пока Лэнс выдыхает и кладёт пальцы на его затылок — не толкая, просто удерживая. — Боже, Кит, ты не поверишь, какой он хорошенький.

Широ кажется, что это немного чересчур, учитывая все обстоятельства, но он выбрасывает это из головы и сосредотачивается на вкусе Лэнса, разливающемся по языку, мягкости его кожи на губах, и стоне, который он издаёт, когда Широ пропускает член в рот и играет с ним. Кит помогает ему не думать ни о чём, скользя пальцами ко входу, неторопливо, но безжалостно, надавливая, пока Широ не расслабляется и не поддаётся.

Широ закрывает глаза, когда Кит впервые разводит пальцы, острота ощущения отзывается песней по позвоночнику, совершенной и сладкой. Боже, он давно не занимался этим, в нём давно не было чужих пальцев, а во рту — члена, и никогда не было того и другого одновременно. Это хорошо, оглушительно прекрасно, и на мгновение ему нужно просто чувствовать.

Тогда Лэнс опускает руку и кладёт на его затылок.

— Порядок? — говорит он хрипло, и да, Широ пасовать не собирается.

Он захватывает губами больше и посасывает, достаточно сильно, чтобы Лэнс ахнул. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Лэнс откидывается затылком на изголовье, и лицо его открыто и расслабленно.

— Боже, — выдыхает он, касаясь его волос. — Боже, Широ…

Это хорошо, и он чувствует вес его члена на языке и медленное, безупречное движение пальцев Кита. Широ скользит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Лэнса и давит языком, дразня головку члена и целиком отдаваясь попыткам выяснить, что заставит Лэнса стонать. Дело идёт не слишком быстро, потому что Кит добавляет второй палец, затем и третий, и сгибает их, пока тот не видит звёзды на изнанке век и не чувствует снова жар в животе.

— Боже, видел бы ты себя, — говорит Лэнс, вскидывая бёдра, скользя членом по языку Широ. — Как ты вообще можешь быть настоящим? — он гладит его волосы и подхватывает челюсть, удерживая, и это… это действительно хорошо, настолько хорошо, что волна тепла прокатывается по телу Широ, отзываясь стоном. — Боже мой… — Лэнс кладёт ладони на его лицо и удерживает, поднимая бёдра и толкаясь глубже в его рот. — Так хорошо?

Широ отвечает единственным доступным ему сейчас способом, расслабляя челюсть и позволяя члену Лэнса скользить между его губ, но это, кажется, достаточно прозрачно.

Лэнс гладит его скулы большими пальцами и продолжает двигаться, вторит ему.

— Боже, Кит, ему нравится отдаваться.

— Правда? — Кит понижает голос до хрипотцы. — Отлично, — он напоследок сгибает пальцы внутри, прежде чем вытащить их.

Широ стонет на это, поднимая бёдра раньше, чем Кит тянется к ним, помогая ему встать на колени. Он стонет снова, когда слышит, как шелестит упаковка презерватива, и этот низкий рык, который издаёт Кит, когда наконец, наконец-то берёт его за бёдра уверенными руками, толкаясь внутрь, достаточно медленно, чтобы Широ задрожал от сладкой боли, пока Кит заполняет его.

Лэнс качает бёдрами, неспешно трахая его в рот, пока Кит входит до конца. Откровенно говоря, Широ не знает, кому предназначены слова, срывающиеся с языка Лэнса: «Вот так, разве он не хорош, разве он не потрясающий?» — приговаривает он, задыхаясь, и да, Широ с ним согласен, Кит потрясающий. Он приподнимает бёдра Широ, вжимаясь, пока тот наконец не стонет; держит его так крепко, что он даже навстречу податься не может, а затем, когда Широ уже думает, что сойдёт с ума, если он не начнёт двигаться, качается назад и снова внутрь, с оттяжкой.

Ощущения накрывают с головой, Широ вскрикивает, и Кит повторяет всё снова, и снова, пока Лэнс обхватывает его лицо и трахает его рот.

Всё растворяется, кроме них двоих, саднящей челюсти, когда Лэнс скользит по его языку, и того, как Кит стонет позади него, держа его неподвижно перед каждым длинным, жёстким толчком бёдер и вспышкой кайфа, танцующего на его нервах. Боже, он забыл, насколько хорошо это может быть, как здорово растворяться в удовольствии с кем-то другим. Кайф накатывает, тёплый и сладкий, опьяняющий, пока он не отдаётся им целиком, позволяя просто удерживать себя и трахать, позволяя Лэнсу иметь его рот до тех пор, пока его бёдра не сбиваются с ритма, и он кончает, изливаясь на язык Широ, и крик его эхом отражается от стен. Широ позволяет Лэнсу гладить его волосы, пока он стонет, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру, когда он хватает ртом воздух, и Кит трахает его сильнее, резче, а удовольствие захлёстывает Широ неумолимо. Кит ругается и вжимается в него, стискивая на бёдрах пальцы, когда срывается с края тоже, вздрагивает, кончая, а затем вытягивается вдоль его спины.

— М-м, вау, — наконец произносит Лэнс. Он продолжает перебирать волосы Широ, и это так приятно, а ещё, кажется, он заснёт, если Лэнс продолжит.

Кит шевелится и прижимается губами к плечу Широ.

— Мх-м, — он целует другое плечо, прежде чем подняться и навести порядок.

Широ разлепляет глаза; он знает, что за этим последует, пускай на то, чтобы хотя бы сесть, ему требуется вся сила воли. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то вежливое о такси, но перед этим Кит наклоняется и успевает украсть поцелуй. Это здорово — очень приятно — и полностью выбивает землю из-под ног. Пока он ещё моргает, Кит говорит:

— Блинчики или вафли?

— Чего? — спрашивает Широ без выражения.

— Завтрак, — вставляет Лэнс. — Ты по блинчикам или по вафлям?

Широ моргает, всё ещё не уверенный, почему они спрашивают, но наконец отзываясь:

— По вафлям?

— Ха! — Кит странно радуется его ответу. — Вафли, отлично.

— Блин, — добродушно бормочет Лэнс. Широ уверен, что он что-то упускает. — А, ну и ладно, я знал, что ты не можешь быть безупречным, — он царственно машет рукой. — Я прощаю тебе твою вафельную ересь.

— ...хорошо, — произносит Широ за неимением лучшего ответа.

Кит только закатывает глаза.

— Не обращай внимания, он просто бесится, что ему придётся делать нам вафли на завтрак, — а потом он обнимает Широ и валит обратно на кровать, пока тот обрабатывает информацию. Он вертится на матрасе, устраиваясь поудобнее под боком Широ, и довольно вздыхает.

— Я не бешусь. Меня просто удручает ваш выбор завтраков, — фыркает Лэнс, пока Широ пытается понять, что происходит. Лэнс поднимается и выключает свет, прежде чем вернуться в постель и улечься по другую сторону от Широ. — Это трагедия, вот правда.

— Твоё лицо это трагедия, — бормочет Кит. Кажется, он уже почти спит.

— Твоя причёска это трагедия, — возвращает Лэнс, прижимаясь к Широ.

Кит говорит что-то вроде «Ммпф» и глубоко вздыхает в ухо Широ.

Лэнс беззлобно фыркает.

— Типично, чувак. Абсолютно типично. Один фантастический оргазм, и баю-бай, Кит.

Широ прочищает горло; ему неловко, но он действительно должен спросить.

— Э-э. Я давно ничего такого не делал, но… разве мне не положено сейчас отправиться домой?

То, как они уложили его между собой, на самом деле не указывает на это, но… серьёзно, он абсолютно уверен, что привычный сценарий этого не предполагает.

— Если ты отправишься домой, я не смогу накормить тебя вашим ущербным завтраком, — говорит Лэнс. — А ещё это обломает нам утренний секс, что будет весьма печально.

Широ пялится в темноту; в его словах есть определённая неопровержимая логика, и всё же…

— Кто-то в этой кровати псих, и я не уверен, что это на самом деле я.

Лэнс смеётся.

— Знаешь, Кит то же самое сказал, когда мы впервые переспали, — он находит руку Широ — металлическую руку — и сжимает её. — Засыпай, Широ, отдохни перед вафлями и утренним сексом, ага?

— Ага, — говорит Широ через мгновение. — Ага, хорошо.

(Несколько недель спустя Мэтт покачает головой и скажет:

— Только ты мог подцепить пару парней в клубе с названием «Мясной рынок» и в итоге начать встречаться с обоими. Только ты, Широ, — затем он улыбнётся и скажет: — Я говорил тебе, что это хорошая идея, — и Широ придётся признать, что да, в очередной раз Мэтт оказался прав. Но он не огорчится, потому что Кит будет льнуть к нему, а Лэнс — сплетаться с ним пальцами. И что такое мелкое злорадство Мэтта в сравнении с этим?)


End file.
